codexgalaxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Roy Hatcher
Born in 2255 9 years after the fall of the Martian empire to corporate rule his family was once high nobility during the time of the empire, but now are part of the alliance corps R&D division. He lived a simple life in relative luxury tinkering with prototype frames until age 12 when his father died in an accident and Roy was forced to join the alliance military to fulfill his father’s contract. During his time in training he met Kouji Sakurai and the two quickly became friends, they began hearing rumors from older kids in the care of the alliance of younger children being taken away and used for experiments. Roy thought of these rumors as nothing more than stories told to frighten the younger kids but Kouji continued to investigate. At age 14 Roy was sent on his first mission due to limited supplies and contract obligations he had inherited his father’s frame. The mission was successful but he did receive some damage and was ordered to the repair facility where he met Helen the 16 year old girl impresses the young Roy with her knowledge of frame mechanics, and even though she was shorter than the others in the room she was so full of life and energy she commanded the attention and respect of all. At age 18 Roy and Helen got married but this happy occasion was marred by the news that it was highly unlikely the two would be able to have children. The next year Roy and Helen adopted a 2 year old Martian boy name (eldritch pawn). A few days after his 20ththe intelligents division and during his time there discovered prof of the “lost boys” this news caused Roy and his wife to begin adopting more children to try and keep them from the program. Over the next 4 years Roy and Helen adopted 8 more children of varying ages and gender. After the Attila incident in 2279 Roy and Helen both now in the R&D division are sent to titian to assess the damage and recover the Destiny. A year later as Alliance Corp buys out the earth government against all odds Helen becomes pregnant. Soon after their daughter Sarah is born the family is sent to a new alliance colony Edran at the edge of alliance controlled space. This happy occasion is soon dampened by the news that Roy’s friend Kouji has been killed in the first inter corporate war. Soon after Sarah’s first birthday a tragedy strikes the colony a small meteorite explodes in the atmosphere above the open air colony. Nothing is thought of it at first but a week later nearly the entire colony and anyone who had visited within the week, Roy’s wife and all his children except (eldritch pawn) and Sarah began experiencing mild fever and intense headaches. The doctors were baffled not being able to lock down a cause. Over the next two weeks patients suffer memory loss, dementia, tremors, and blackouts as their brain slowly hemorrhages starting in the frontal lobes. While trying to determine the cause of the infection it is discovered that those with marshian blood have immunity but no antidote or transfusion is capable of stopping the bacterial infection. Roy was forced to watch from a hospital bed side as over the month his once brilliant and vivacious wife and kids slowly drained away. By the end of the outbreak Roy, (eldritch pawn), and Sarah were all that was left of his family and were among the 20 survivors from a colony of over a thousand. Over the next year Roy and his two surviving kids are subjected to a battery of test then transferred to earth. Due to the scale of the tragedy the alliance decide to wave the inheritance clause of the contract for those who perished in the outbreak, this was seen by some as a genuine gesture others thought it was a PR stunt, and a few including Roy began to suspect it was because the alliance was behind the infection in the first place. In 2286 Roy was assigned as first officer under Entrigan to a ship headed to map the fringes of known space. This was to be a five year mission so Roy birthday Kouji approached Roy, Kouji had been moved to left the two kids with Helen’s parents on Luna. 3 years into the mission the ship was violently pulled from FTL and crashed into the atmosphere of Ceti Alpha 5. The 5 bridge officers were the only survivors of the crash as they treated there injuries and searched the wreckage for other survivors they saw another wreak site in a valley below the peak where their ship had crashed. They took the small short range shuttle that had survived down to investigate the other site, when they arrived they discovered the ship was organic. As they explored they heard the sounds of a child crying following the sound they came to a large room they saw a small red headed boy in the center of the room. As Roy and Entrigan approached the boy they were suddenly knocked off their feet by an unknown force. As they looked for a way to release the child one of the crew interacted with a computer terminal as a result the crew was exposed to alien intelligence that enhanced features of each individual. For Roy it greatly increased his ability to empathize as well as his engineering skills. After a few moments the boy began communicating with Roy and garrison, as the crew tried hybriding the Ry’lth and human technologies to get home they discovered ben had a knack for engineering and a strong repore with Roy as well as the ability to quickly pick up language. They were successful in their endeavor and created a new FTL engine they dubbed a repulse drive due to the way it repelled dark matter allowing for faster than light travel. They left Ceti Alpha 5 and within a year they had made it back to human space with some Ry’lth technology in tow including a Ry’lth frame. During the time it took them to travel they discovered ben had advanced mental abilities they began calling awakened powers, this was a little disturbing to Roy who remembered his old friend Kouji saying something about alliance corps forcing the kids taken into the “lost boys” awake. When they arrived at the edges of human space they were greeted by Kouji’s son Hiro, Roy was devastated to find out that after his father’s death his mother had also died and Hiro was forced into the “lost boys”. The group decided the best course of action for humanity and themselves was to over throw the alliance instead of returning to alliance space they set up operations in the frontier using the captured Ry’lth technology and the repulse drive to fund their own corporation. LOS was formed within a few months and by the end of the year a splinter corporation UniCom was formed. The next year Hiro was killed in a training accident with ben and ben fell into a coma due to the trauma when he awakes he has no memory of his past. Roy then symbolically adopts the young ben and raises him alongside his daughter Sarah. Roy was amazed that even the he had no memory ben still learned at a greatly accelerated rate and had a natural affinity to engineering. In 2292 Entrigan brings a 16 year old boy to the group stating he was an orphan seeking refuge, the boy’s name was Dreacon and Roy noticed he looked a lot like his old friend Kouji possibly a cousin or even brother to the now deceased Hiro. A year later as Entrigan forms an alliance with the Zion republic (one of the few old earth style governments left) Roy is put in charge of a new squad of frames the roughnecks who were to be LOS’s star team. A year later having proven himself a star pilot and engineer ben also joins the team and LOS and Zion launch a full scale war against the Alliance Corporation. During this time experiments are run with the captured Ry’lth frame seeing who in the group could pilot it best, during Dreacon’s first attempt an accident occurred causing him to begin merging with the alien frame. Roy standing by in his own frame was forced to quickly sever Dreacon’s arm with his frames saber to save the boy’s life. By the end of the year the Alliance Corp is all but crushed and LOS now rules the sol system. But peace was short lived the next year Entrigan begins taking over other systems starting with those of his former allies the Zion republic those who did not surrender were taken over by force. Roy argued with Entrigan that they were becoming worse than the alliance but he saw it as their duty to prepare humanity for the coming invasion at all cost. Roy countered that humanity had to decide its own fate just because something was coming didn’t mean it would be hostile and warned Entrigan that if he continued Roy would leave. The next year the decision was made LOS used a chemical attack on a Zion colony killing millions, this pushed Roy over the edge for after taking over earth it was discovered the disease that had taken his wife was engineered by the Alliance corporation the entire colony had been staffed by people and their families who knew or were close to knowing about some alliance black project. Roy spends the next six months arguing with ben trying to get him to leave with him and making it so he can take the destiny and disappear. During his escape Roy is forced to have a frame battle with Dreacon, he beats the boy despite using an antiquated frame but spares his life asking him to reconsider the path he is on. Roy spends the next 5 years as a mechanic at a small fringe mining colony nick named “lost hope” in that time he quickly becomes a favorite of the colonist due to his handling of the frequent pirate attacks and help fortifying the colony so much so that the colony government doesn’t ask questions about his past, allows him some special concessions like a personal hanger. He occasionally went out on salvage missions for spare parts to help with his garage business and in 2303 he was mysteriously drawn to a still active battle between corporate and rebel forces where he rescued an unknown pilot and took them back to lost hope to recover. Category:Character Category:Pilot